Shadow Among Us
by ForceFollower56
Summary: The republic has come to face their worst threat after finishing the Cold War, you have heard the story about the old republic, the present and the future! This is the story about the middle age of the republic...


The Shadow Among Us

Prolog

Darth Malgus has lay waste to the republic foundation on corusant and is becoming more powerful everyday. He also killed Kao Cen Darach (Satele Shan's master) on his successful assault on sith home planet Korriban. Satele Shan later repays the favor and kills him on his turf at the start of his newly found empire. Despite the Jedi code Satele had a child with her companion (military commander) Jace Malcom. The child's name was Theron and at the height of his glory he comes encounter with an unlikely foe.

Chapter1 The Dark Child

On the planet of Alderaan the second born child of Satele Shan was born. The day was dreary and was full of pain not only was Satele giving birth, but Jace Malcom, her spouse, was in a freak accident with a detonator maul function. Satele had given away her last child in fear of that she would be like her older brother Therun a non-force user. She sold her away to a man on the black market his name was Malq Revite. Once Satele found out of her husbands death she supposedly committed suicide and was found in her garden with demented looking eyes as if she turned to the dark side like her relatives Revan and Bastilla. The child was named Augustine.

Chapter2 Something Greater

Malq Revite lived on the outer rim planet of Dromand Kaas, a planet infested with sith such as himself. In fact Malq Revite wasn't even his real name as it meant he was a follower of Malak and Revan. He is rather known as Darth Sabith a true sith who knew more about the star forge more than Malak and Revans knowledge combined. This was only the first step towards him conquering the Galaxy but as for told in his dream he needed Korriban and the descendant of a great Dark lord. Augustine was his only shot at having a dark lord descendant since the rest where tracked down by the republic. Darth Sabith was once a master Jedi and in a relationship with Satele but when he became corrupt he nearly killed her. Satele never saw his face as it was covered when she sold her child to him.

Chapter3 Up And Coming

11 years later Augustine had demented eyes as her mother did only she lives and fights for the dark side and has battle meditation just as her great grand mother did. She was a tall blonde girl with freckles and blue eyes. She was often sent on missions in the wild to fight mandalorians, but one day Darth Sabith said "I think it's about time to show you the true meanings of the dark side." He pulled his hands from his pockets and electrocuted her. The look in her eye was horrific as she cried you could hear in between her sobs a why. Darth Sabith with a puzzled look on his face said quietly "why? Because the sith feel no pain and you are supposed to be a sith! Remember this lesson when you fight the ruthless Jedi." Darth Sabith removed himself from the room with a noble look on his greyish face but when he reached his office he put his hands over his face and sobbed. After that day Augustine knew what it meant to be sith and she remembered that lesson for years to come.

Chapter4 The Republic

As the sith grew larger so did the Republic each fighting for core worlds. The day came though where Augustine went on a real mission she was to negotiate "peace" terms with Balmoraa a planet once controlled by the empire then returned to unruled when a slave uprising occurred. Augustine arrived at the palace of the king to find an older Republic spy there that was about 45 years old he was a decorated man with two blaster pistols at his side. The alien king said to her "your service is no longer required sith. I have chosen the republic as my protectors and this man Therun to be my militant general."

"So you can be on your merry way young one."

Augustine hated to be called that especially by someone below her such as Therun.

"Shut it!" She yelled, her eyes turned red and lighting flickered at her fingers. "The empire will destroy this world and that is a promise!" Therun snickered "the empire has no real power anymore everyone knows that." The two men laughed. Augustine's blade sprung from her side into her awaiting hand she turned slowly "now you just made my day" she lunged at the king with her Crimson blade and cut his throat open and green pus trickled out of his neck. Theruns blasters where pointed at her back and said "you can leave now."

Chapter5 Destruction

The Imperial fleet moved into position around Balmoraa the planets destruction was eminent until the Republics fleet moved in from hyperspace. The once dark sky turned into a barage of lasers and explosions! Darth Sabith and Augustine took their one manned star ships and flew into the atmosphere. They where under heavy fire when them and their forces touchdown on the surface of the planet and then ground battle began. Augustine showed her athleticism and blade to hand combat as she demolished the republics troops. She and Darth Sabith stormed the palace where Augustine would find her first Jedi. The Mater Jedi and his padawan where trained well but Augustine and her Master where better. The two teams clashed and Augustine slaughtered the young padawan as Darth Sabith got a light saber through his chest. Augustine screamed in pain for her master she lunged at the master Jedi he knew she was coming and force pushed her against the wall. She arose slowly wiping the blood from her lip, her light saber flew into her hand and her masters into the other. The Jedi tried to do the same with his padawans blade but she cut the hilt in half before it got to him. She came up to him real slow as his feet left the floor and started to choke, she threw him to the ground hard put her blades to his neck and chopped off his head. She kneeled next to her dead master crying saying why but then she thought to herself and said "pain is the true meaning of the force." She went on the planet a padawan and left the Grand Master Sith.

Chapter6 forged in light killed in darkness

As years past Augistine's hatred for the Jedi grew larger in rage of her masters death. She conquered and demolished planets and did the same to anyone that stood in her way. Except for one. Augustine's next target was her home planet Alderaan. The republic was now stationed here as their "core" planet and they knew the empire was drawing nearer, this would be the largest and last battle under the rule of Augustine. The imperial fleet flew in to Alderaans atmosphere and made a beautiful day dark and dreary. The battle lasted for days on end, but the end of it came when the man who created Augustine (Jace Malcom) rose from the dead. His eyes where as demented as hers and his armor had black burn marks on it from the very detonator that killed him. He blasted her to pieces with his blaster pistols that where once used to slaughter sith such as her self. Any knowledge of Jaces where abouts or if Augustine had an heir is classified.

By ForceFollower56


End file.
